1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to user interfaces. More particularly, the disclosure relates to user interfaces for touch enabled devices.
2. General Background
User interfaces typically allow a user to interact with a computing device. A variety of approaches involve a user inputting data through the user interface via a user input device such as a keyboard, mouse, microphone, etc. Recent developments currently allow a user to optionally input data through a touch enabled device. The touch enabled device allows a user to touch the objects with one or more fingers or a mouse pointer to perform actions on the objects.
Current approaches do not allow a user to easily navigate through large quantities of data. As a result, users may have degradation in performance by switching from a standard device to a touch enabled device.